In the prior art communication contactors, the magnetic coils are used to attract an iron coil and preventing it from being ejected back during the usage of the communication contactor. The magnetic coil must be kept in actuation, thereby causing the magnetic coil to make noise due to continuous actuation. This prior art consumes larger electric power, meanwhile operating cost is increased. Noise not only makes the background too noisy but also shortens the lifetime of the contactor.
Due to the large bulk of communication contactor with high cost and large noise, if it is desired to make a noiseless contactor, the volume will become larger and wires are more and more complicated. Thereby, remote telephone control systems using the prior arts are not used widely.
Thereby, the prior art contactor still has many drawbacks and is not a preferred design. Thereby, it is necessary to be improved.
For improving the above said defects, the inventor of the present invention has create a new design which can improve the prior art defects.